


Dusk

by pepperi



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperi/pseuds/pepperi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's expression melted into a smile, the rays from the sun painting perfect shadows onto his face. "I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk

Tim sucked in a sharp breath, the cool air expanding his lungs. Every chaste kiss peppered along his torso burned, searing desire behind his closed eyes as he writhed against the grass. The long strands tickled his face as he turned his head and rolled his hips toward the sky. They shouldn’t be doing this here, not at the Kent’s farm and definitely not in such an open space. His shirt was hiked over his chest and his cock strained against briefs and buttoned slacks. But as Kon’s tongue dragged over puckered scars and Kon’s teeth nipped at the junction of his neck, Tim found himself caring less by the minute, consequences be damned.

  
What had started out as watching the sunset quickly became filthy. Tim never meant to let _the words_ slip, to show a moment’s weakness through a life of standing strong. Tim didn’t plan to have bared his heart.

  
“I love you,” Kon groaned, leaning down for a sloppy kiss that was all tongue and grounding Tim back to the situation at hand. Spikes of pleasure ran through Tim’s body as Kon ran a calloused hand through disheveled hair, tugging Tim’s black locks with ease. Kon’s mouth tugged and teased, lips swollen and red and slick with spit as Tim happily moaned into them. Tim could feel Kon pressed flush against him, equally as hard and grinding into his thigh with wanton need. His heart raced with every stroke of Kon’s fingers and buck of Kon’s hips against him.

  
Tim breathed out shakily into the summer air as Kon broke away from him. His hands reached out for Kon’s broad shoulders and laced his fingers behind the other boy’s head in an attempt to draw Kon back. “Please, Kon.” He bit his lower lip as he rolled up against Kon’s dick again. Tim snaked a hand down to cup Kon’s crotch over still-zipped jeans, the corners of his mouth turning up as Kon shivered at his touch.

  
Kon hastily pecked the edge of Tim’s mouth before rolling onto his side and pulling Tim with him. With a trembling hand, he unzipped his jeans and freed his cock from damp boxers. He ghosted fingers over the head, then pumped himself quickly while he watched Tim do the same. Kon could see the pink flush dusted across Tim’s pale face in the evening glow. He watched the smaller boy’s breathing hitch as Tim’s eyes fluttered from the stimulation. Tim shifted so that their hips lined up and the undersides of their cocks pressed together. Tim’s eyes skated downwards, hazily staring at Kon’s crotch. Kon laughed, voice gravelly with need. “Stop staring so much, man,” Kon murmured, pressing his forehead against Tim’s. “It’s not like you haven’t seen foreskin before.” Tim flushed darker as swatted at his face and pushed him back, grumbling.

  
Tim’s hand reached down once more, grasping both of their dicks. He pressed his thumb into his slit and moaned as precome oozed from the tip. Kon pressed encouraging kisses to his face as a tanned hand squeezed over his own. Tim whined at the gratifying friction when he slid their hands over slick hardness. There was no way he would last like this. Their hands pumped over their cocks in a rhythmic fashion, breathing strained as they picked up speed. Lewd moans escaped Kon’s mouth, sending a tingling sensation up Tim’s spine and pleasure straight to his cock. Tim felt so close, so on the edge as he frantically hastened his movements. “So good, Kon, you feel so good,” Tim babbled. He mentally imprinted every appreciative moan Kon emitted when he ground against the other boy. White hot sparks of pleasure flashed in Tim’s vision.

  
With a final squeeze, the surging waves of orgasm wash over him. Pleasure pricked at his skin and ran like a wildfire, searing through Tim as he bucked up into their hands. Kon’s name spilled past his lips, chanting curses and moaning prayers all the while. The meta’s hands continued stroking their cocks roughly while Tim mewled at the overstimulation. Kon moaned Tim’s name one last time, coming in spurts while Tim fell into a post-orgasm daze.

  
He wiped messy fingers and cooling come on the grass which, in retrospect, was really gross but Kon couldn’t find it in himself to care. He tucked himself back in, then awkwardly maneuvered to help Tim do the same. Kon pressed a kiss to Tim’s forehead and flopped back onto the grass. He draped an arm over Tim. “Good?”

  
“Good.” Tim nuzzled his head under Kon’s chin, appreciating the warmth the boy radiated. The sun had mostly set and given way to a few early stars, the reddish hues of sundown melting into rich blues. “How am I going to face Mrs. Kent now?” Tim closed his eyes at the thought.

  
“Don’t worry,” Kon murmured, “Ma won’t be mad unless we were scaring the cows.”

  
Tim chuckled. A comfortable silence washed over the pair as they basked under the night sky. Then, “I love you, Conner.”

  
“I love you too, Tim.”

  
That had gone a lot better than Tim had expected, even _if_ he didn’t have a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> haha......my first fic in awhile is porn........sorry mom..........:"^)


End file.
